The Upside-Down Trio
by harrietpalmer13
Summary: Tracy, Oscar, and Scarlett are normal kids right? WRONG. The fate of the world is in their hands... and they don't even know each other. They all have one thing in common though, they all love Legend of Zelda. They think it's just a game though. The choice is theirs. Either run and leave the title 'Heroes' to the others... or stay and fight for everything they know and love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So this is my first Legend of Zelda fanfic. I hope you enjoy it! I've had fun writing it so far and whatever so yeah! I apologize for the lame title and horrid summary.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. I just own my characters and this storyline. I also do not own the cover image. I actually don't know who it belongs to but it's not mine. I just found it on Google. **

I walked through the woods my feet scuffing along the ground. I kicked a pile of leaves out of the way and watched as they fluttered down to the ground. I eventually arrived at Shadow Lake. I sat down and took out my sketchbook. I began drawing Legend of Zelda sketches. My short, blond hair fell in front of my face as my creamy-brown eyes stared intently down at my paper. I swiped my tongue across my dry lips and brushed my hair behind my ear.

I was sitting down for a few minutes when I heard a girl scream. I snapped my head up and quickly got to my feet. I shoved my sketchbook into my coat and stood up. I ran to where the screaming was coming from and stopped. Two kids that I vaguely recognized from school were standing in front of a snarling wolf. The boy in front was Liam Sly and the girl behind him was Zoe Anderson. Liam had piercing blue eyes and messy blonde hair. He almost always wore a green baseball cap and sometimes when he took it off he had hat hair. Zoe had shoulder-length dirty blonde hair that was normally pulled up into a ponytail with a few loose, whispy strands floating in front of her soft brown eyes.

The wolf jumped towards them but I dove in front of them at the last second. As soon as the wolf saw me it retracted its claws mid-jump and it paws hit my chest causing me to fall over backwards. The girl screamed again but I just laughed because the wolf was licking my face.

"Stop that tickles!" I said giggling. The wolf jumped off of me and I stood up. It barked and wagged its tail with its tongue hanging out of its mouth. I pet it on the head.

"Nice wolfy," I said. I tried walking away but it started whimpering and following me. I looked behind me and noticed that Liam was watching me. I began jogging and they both came after me. This was beginning to freak me out so I started running. The wolf kept barking and following me so I began sprinting. I wove in and out of trees and ducked under low branches. I didn't see the root in my path and I tripped over it. I flailed my arms trying to regain my balance something slid out of my jacket but I didn't pay any attention to it. I continued to race back to my house tearing down the roads. I didn't even know if Liam or the wolf was still following me but I wasn't going to risk it. I jumped the fence into my backyard and that's when I stopped. I clutched a stitch in my side breathing hard. When I finally caught my breath I checked my coat to make sure I had everything. Then I realized what had fallen out. My sketchbook was gone.

* * *

**This is actually a revised version. I didn't think that the first one I did was very exciting but this one isn't that great either. Whatever. It gets much better in later chapters. Also the first one I did gave away WAY too much in the story! So I cut that stuff out too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! This time it's from Oscar's POV. And chapter 3 will be from Scarlett's POV. I can't guarentee though that it will always be in this order.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOZ or it's chracters. Miyamoto owns them I just own my characters and this storyline.**

2

Oscar

I got off of my bike and locked it onto a bike rack. I walked into the arcade clutching my bag of quarters. The man at the counter looked up when he heard the bell on the door. He sighed when he saw who it was and went back to what he was doing.

"Back again, Oscar?" he asked.

"Yep," I replied briefly.

"Same game?"

"Yeah, how much for two hours?"

"A dollar an hour,"

"Alright," I pulled out eight quarters and dumped them on the desk. The man scooped them into his hand and dumped them into the cash register.

"You're lucky, no one's played on your file, kid,"

I grinned.

"Good," I went to the dark corner of the store and switched on the Nintendo 64. I popped in the game _Ocarina of Time._ I selected the file labeled _Oscar. _I was at the mini-boss of the Water Temple, Dark Link. It was my favorite fight even though I was horrible at it. Link ran to other side of the illusion room, and seeing that the door was barred began to go back. Dark Link, kind of transparent, was standing in front of the tree in the middle of the room and attacked as Link approached.

Navi was annoying the crap out of me so I listened to her.

"Dark Link," she said. "Conquer yourself!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Real helpful Navi thanks," I said flatly. I reached a hand up and swiped my black bangs out of my face. Out of habit, I ran my fingers through my shaggy mop of black hair messing it up even more. My dark blue eyes flickered down to the controller and I pressed A to continue the fight. I got maybe three hits on Dark Link before I had to use a fairy.

"I'm SO great at this!" I muttered sarcastically. I tried not to stab but it was hard because I wanted to beat the crap out of him. Then, FINALLY, I delivered the final hit.

"HA, HA!" I shouted jumping up. "IN YOUR FACE!" I paused the game and was right about to save. Then we had a blackout.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is up! (As you can plainly see) This one features Scarlett Carson. Next chapter will be on Oscar I believe... YES. It will be on Oscar!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOZ and besides I don't even draw that well! I own the Upside-Down trio and this storyline is all!**

3

Scarlett

"Scarlett! It's 10:00! GO TO BED!"

I gave my brother, Sam, the death glare before I saved my game and turned it off.

"And get off that game!" Sam added.

I threw my controller down and stood up, angrily brushing my short, red hair out of my face.

"I AM off!" I snarled.

Sam sniggered and went to his room.

Nostrils flaring, I stomped to my room and slammed the door behind me.

"Don't slam the doors!" I heard my mom yell.

I rolled my stormy green-grey eyes. I opened my window to get some fresh air into my room then I grabbed the neck of my guitar and sat down on my bed. I began playing some Zelda songs by ear. After a few minutes my door flew open and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I whirled around with my guitar raised ready to bash the intruder over their head with it. It was Sam. My aggressive fear quickly turned into aggressive anger as he laughed at my fright.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"I just came to tell you to shut up!" he said between laughs.

"Well you're one to talk!" I shouted angrily, dropping my guitar back in its case and slamming the lid shut. "Banging away on your drums all the time!"

Sam smirked and flipped his long, black bangs to the side by tossing his head. I hate it when he does that.

"Yeah? Well at least I don't play stupid songs from a stupid game!"

That was it.

"Legend of Zelda is NOT stupid!

"Yes it- oh, by the goddesses LOOK OUT!" Sam suddenly screeched pointing behind me. I spun around and jumped backwards onto my bed as a sword clanged down where I was just standing. I looked up and found myself staring into the red eyes of a boy from my school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Now for chapter 4! I told you it was gonna be from Oscar's pov! For the next one we will be going back to Tracy.**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah i don't own loz just my characters and the storyline. if i did own loz i wouldn't be an american and my hair would be black.**

4

Oscar

I yelled a few choice words then quickly clamped a hand over my mouth. I turned to see if the man at the counter had heard but he was gone. It had turned nighttime and all the lights everywhere were out. Everything was pitch black. I slowly felt my way to the electrical panel at the back of the store, when I examined it I didn't see a problem with it at all.

"I want a refund," I grumbled leaving the arcade. As soon as I stepped outside of the store I began coughing and I collapsed. My eyes stung and I was gasping for breath. Smoke. Lots of smoke. I took the red bandanna off of my wrist and tied it over my mouth and nose then I began to army-crawl along the ground. I then reached the source of the dense smoke. Fire. I tried to gasp in shock but inhaled a large amount of smoke and had a coughing fit instead. The huge electric thingamabobber that is the source of all the power in the city was on fire. I saw a lot of firefighters trying desperately to put it out but were failing miserably. I saw somebody coming towards me. My head throbbed and I heard a voice.

_'Run.'_

Forgetting all safety I stood up and ran blindly down the street.

"Hey, kid!" I heard a shout behind me. I didn't stop.

"Kid! Hey! Oscar!" I still didn't stop but my heart did. He knew my name? I looked behind me and I saw that the man was suddenly on a horse and was catching up to me fast.

"What the heck?!" I shouted but my voice came out hoarse and raspy. That's when I realized how much smoke I had been inhaling. I turned into an alley and kept weaving through the alleyways. Then I came to a dead end. That didn't stop me though. Making sure my bandanna was securely fastened I jumped onto a garbage bin and clambered up onto a roof. I heard banging and shouting below me. I didn't have any time to waste. I looked at the gap between the roof I was on and the next one.

"I must be crazy," I muttered running towards the edge of the roof.

"Hey! Kid, stop! You're not gonna make it!" the man behind me shouted.

"Says you!" I yelled. I leaped from the very edge of the roof. My feet missed the next one.

"CRAP!" I screeched, my fingers scrabbling for something to grab. Suddenly my left hand caught onto the edge of the roof. I laughed in triumph and pulled myself up. I turned my head to see what was happening. The man was behind me on the other roof and was throwing some large green orb at me. I yelped and ran. The orb crashed into the roof behind my heels and the whole roof was decreased into rubble. I fell into the building, arms and legs flailing. I screamed the whole way down. I hit the floor, hard. I groaned and rolled over onto my back. The man jumped into the building and landed in front of me. Shocked, I stood up but he kicked me in the chest and I went flying across the room. I slammed into the wall and slid down it into a sitting position, the wind knocked out of me. The man approached me and I flattened my back against the wall. The man glared down at me. Something about him seemed familiar…

"Show me the back of your hand!" he demanded. The back of my hand? I glanced down at my right hand and almost gasped in shock. An upside-down triforce symbol was suddenly on the back of my hand. The three triangles were black but the middle one bright white. The upper-right one had a strange glow radiating from it. I quickly looked back up at the man.

"W-why?" I asked stalling.

"Just show it to me and I won't hurt you!" the man said impatiently.

"No!" I answered defiantly.

The man took out a sword.

"Show me," he growled.

Okay. Maybe showing him wasn't such a bad idea after all. I slowly raised my hands. Suddenly the man was hit in the back of his head with a pot that shattered on contact. He collapsed. I saw a girl standing behind where he was. She had bright orange hair in two pigtails below her ears. Her eyes were sapphire blue and she had a smooth complexion with tanned skin. She looked up at me.

"Who are you?" I asked but she shook her head.

"No time to explain now follow me!"

I stared at her in disbelief.

"Why should I-?" but I noticed the man on the ground stir and I quickly changed my mind. "I'm following you!" I declared standing up. She reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Good. Now whatever you do, DON'T. LET. GO. Got that?" she asked seriously. I nodded.

"Don't let go. Got it," I answered with a nod grabbing her arm also. I didn't expect her to suddenly whistle. My jaw dropped as a huge bird flew down from the sky and the girl jumped onto it, pulling me with her. The bird took off and I screamed at the top of my lungs dangling from the bird and my only safety cable was this strange girl's arm. God, I hope this is a dream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Now it's chapter five and we're back to Tracy! I just finished chapter six in my journal and got writer's block and staring at blank lined paper wondering what's gonna happen in chapter seven. So please don't kill me if I don't update for a while after chapter six! (Which will be on Scarlett)**

**Disclaimer: I just own Tracy, Oscar, and Scarlett and this storyline. I don't own Legend of Zelda. **

5

Tracy

I woke up and squinted. Why was I outside? Then I remembered. I sprang up. _My sketchbook!_ I thought frantically. If Liam found it… oh crap oh crap. I took off running. I ran to the forest where the lake was and stopped. Wasn't this where it fell out? I didn't see it. I looked around, behind trees, under piles of leaves, anywhere I could think of. Nothing. I sighed in distress and began walking around searching for it. After a minute or so I had the sudden feeling someone was watching me. I turned around and scanned the woods but I didn't see anyone. I began walking again. This time I heard something. I whipped around and saw a flash of movement disappearing behind a tree. I ran after it. I turned the corner and came face to face with a boy. Before I could tell who he was he jumped, spun around, and bolted. I was gonna let him go until I saw he was holding a book. _My _book.

"Hey!" I shouted and began to sprint after him. He turned his head and saw me following him and that made him go even faster. I pumped my arms and legs so fast that they started to ache. After a long chase the boy finally stopped to catch his breath. In fact, he stopped so suddenly that I slammed into him. We both fell to the ground and I wrestled my sketchbook from his hands. He looked up at me and that's when I realized who he was.

"Liam?" I asked. He seemed shocked.

"The book is yours?" he asked. I frowned at him.

"Well, yes otherwise I would've chased you down for nothing," I replied. He shifted uncomfortably beneath me.

"Can you get off of me?" he mumbled. I waved my sketchbook in front of his face.

"If you promise not to snatch this and run off again," I said simply.

"I won't, I promise," Liam answered. I eyed him suspiciously. He looked sincere. I sighed and stepped off of him. He shot up so fast that I fell over backwards and dropped my sketchbook. Liam grabbed my shoulders and knelt on my legs. I struggled but couldn't move.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"How do you know?" Liam demanded.

"Know what?"

"About us!"

"What do you mean?"

"Me and Zoe! All of those drawings that are in your book!"

"They're not of you they're of characters from a video game series!"

"Called?"

"The Legend of Zelda!"

"What's it about?"

"Is this really necessary?"

Liam glared at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Is it really necessary to pin me to the ground so you can pelt me with questions about a video game?" I replied.

"If I stood up would you stay here?"

I just scowled. Liam smirked.

"Exactly. Now, what's the game about?"

"It's about a boy named Link who has to prevent an evil man named Ganondorf from getting a thing called the Triforce. 'Course, that doesn't happen in every game but…"

"Details!" Liam demanded.

"Like I said Ganondorf is after this thing called the triforce but when he touches it, it splits into three pieces; the Triforce of Power, the Triforce of Wisdom, and the Triforce of Courage. Ganondorf gets the Triforce of Power."

"Who got the other two?"

"Princess Zelda got the Triforce of Wisdom and Link got the Triforce of Courage."

"Okay then, who's Ganondorf?"

"He's a gerudo with green skin. He's a thief, or he's also known as the King of Evil, or the Demonic Beast Ganon after transforming in the final battle."

"Zelda?"

"Princess of Hyrule. Also known as the man Shiek of the Skiekahs because that is her disguise to hide from Ganondorf."

"And Link?"

"A normal Hylian boy. He grew up in Kokiri Forest and didn't know he was Hylian. His mother gave him to the Great Deku Tree before she died to protect him. The Great Deku Tree sensed he was a child of destiny and took him in. He is also known as the Hero of Time. This is all in Ocarina of Time. It's different in the other games."

"How many games are there?"

"Sixteen,"

"Is it always the same Link?"

"No,"

"Well, that explains a lot…"

"What?"

"Nothing! Uh, how many Links are there?"

"8. Or 12 if you count the Four Swords Links separately."

"I see…" Liam muttered.

"Can I go now?" I asked hopefully.

"No!" Liam said sharply. "First show me your hand."

"No,"

"Show me!"

"No,"

Liam narrowed his eyes.

"Alright then," he grabbed my right hand and twisted it around so the back was facing him. I gasped in pain. Liam's eyes widened as he stared at my hand. Eventually the pain became unbearable. Adrenaline surged through me.

"Let go!" I shouted. I wrenched my hand from his grasp and threw him off of me. I stood up, grabbed my sketchbook and ran. I heard Liam shouting behind me but I ignored him. I shoved my sketchbook back into my jacket and kept going the way I had come in. Suddenly, somebody jumped out from behind the trees. They grabbed my arm and twisted it painfully behind my back.

"Are you going to run anymore?" a cold voice hissed in my ear. I yelped in pain as he tightened his grip on my arm.

"Hey let her go!" somebody yelled. I saw Liam standing in front of me. Wait, if that was Liam then who was this guy?! I suddenly felt cold steel on my throat.

"Why don't you make me, green boy?" the boy behind me snarled. Liam stepped forward and the boy pressed the blade harder against my throat creating a shallow cut. Liam stopped short. Suddenly, my captor stiffened and let go of me crying out in pain. I ran forward and then turned around to see Slade Calkins from my school on the ground with an arrow lodged in his shoulder. Zoe Anderson was standing behind him holding a bow, her eyes wild. She looked up at Liam.

"Get her out of here! Find the other two!" she shouted. Liam nodded. He grabbed my arm.

"Come on!" he said. Then he took off pulling me behind him.

* * *

**Yay! I actually managed to make this one about 1,000 words! Poor Tracy and Scarlett are almost getting killed by kids from their school! Tracy is mildly annoyed with me right now and Scarlett is tied up in a closet so she doesn't kill me.**

**Scarlett: I'M GONNA RIP YOUR THROAT OUT HARRIET!**

**um, I think she escaped. I'm going to run now! Goodbye! (Barely dodges a cutlass) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six! Scarlett hasn't killed me (yet) but she probably will at the end of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Miyamoto?**

6

Scarlett

I opened my mouth but closed it again not knowing what to say. Did David Worsham really just try to kill me? Suddenly Sam's voice screamed into my head.

"Scarlett get back!"

I stumbled backwards and fell off of my bed, hitting my head on my dresser. I groaned rubbing it and saw David standing over me. He had an evil smirk on his face.

"I'm supposed to take you alive but, killing you would be much easier don't you think?" he said raising his sword.

"No!" I heard Sam shout. Suddenly he was in between me and David, a sword in his hand. Where the crap did he get a freaking sword?! Sure I have a pair of scimitars locked up in my closet... but _still!_

David scowled.

"Ah, Blue, is it? Yes, Shadow's told me all about you and your friends. Too bad he couldn't kill you." Then David's smirk came back and he gripped his sword tightly. "Good for me though 'cause I get to!" he lunged towards Sam who blocked the attack.

"Run, Scarlett!" Sam shouted to me.

"I… I…" I tried to speak but Sam cut me off.

"RUN!"

I hesitated but eventually ran. As I left I heard David laugh.

"So you think you can protect her do you? Well we'll find her and the others. And when we do, everything you know and love will be destroyed!"

I flung open the front door and bolted into the darkness of night. David's laughter floated after me, mocking me. As I got farther away the sounds of the fight began to fade. Then I heard an agonized scream.

"Sam!" I cried falling to my knees. "Sam…" I choked and buried my face in one hand the other holding me steady on the ground. I suddenly heard Sam's voice echo through my head.

_'Just run Scarlett. Don't look back. I'll be fine.'_

I lifted my head. I had to stay strong for my brother. Cheesy, I know but it was true! I stood up and began to walk. I gradually picked up the pace until I was sprinting. My lungs burned and I had to stop. I needed water. I looked around and realized I was on my friend, Wendy Palmer's, street. I walked up to her door and knocked. Then I mentally slapped myself realizing how late it was. I was about to leave when the door was opened by a very sleepy looking Wendy.

"Scarlett?" she mumbled. "What are you doing h-h-heeere?" she yawned her mouth gaping open. When she opened her eyes from the huge yawn she suddenly snapped awake. "Ohmygosh, Scarlett you're bleeding!" she exclaimed pointing at my head.

"Huh?" I said confused. I reached up and touched my head where it'd hit my dresser. It stung and I winced, drawing my hand back quickly.

Wendy quickly ushered me inside. She sat me down on a couch.

"Wendy, I'm fine! I just need some water!" I insisted.

"No, you aren't fine! Do you even realized how badly you're bleeding?" Wendy shot back.

I opened my mouth to reply but saw a few drops of blood dripped onto my legs. Wendy looked pointedly at me but immediately looked away as if trying not to throw up.

"I'm going to get something to wrap your head with," she said and left. I wiped the blood from my forehead but it just kept coming. I looked around and spotted some tissues. I grabbed a few and pressed them to the cut on my head. Wendy came back with a thick gauze.

"Wendy…" I started to protest but she gave me a stern look. She began wrapping the gauze around my head.

"What happened?" she asked. So I told her. When I was finished explaining Wendy was done with the gauze. Wendy looked at me with concern.

"Oh, that's terrible Scar!" she said using my nickname. "Sam's okay I'm sure of it!"

I sighed.

"Yeah I hope so," I muttered.

"Well you can sleep here if you want to I'm sure my parents will be fine with it," Wendy smiled.

"Really?" I said hopefully. I wasn't normally one to rely on people but this situation was different.

"You can sleep on the couch here. I'll get you some blankets,"

"Thanks, Wendy. You're the best,"

Wendy grinned. She came back with the blankets and a pillow and waited for me to settle in.

"You want the lights on or off?" Wendy asked her finger on the light switch.

"Erm…" I wasn't sure. Yes, I loved sleeping in the dark better but not when some creepy teenager is after me! Wendy noticed my uncertainty.

"There's a dim lamp over there," she said softly. "If you'd like that on low I could turn off the main light and we could do that,"

I nodded in relief.

"Yes, I'd prefer that thanks, Wendy,"

She turned off the main light and we were plunged into brief darkness before she turned on the dim lamp.

"Scar?" I heard Wendy's voice from where the main light switch was. Did she really get to the lamp and back that quickly?

"What?" I answered.

"Did you turn on the light?"

"No, I thought you did…" I looked back over towards the lamp and my jaw dropped at who was standing there. No… I whispered out the name that only made sense even though it still made almost no sense at all.

"Ghirahim?"

* * *

**DON'T KILL ME SCARLETT! *hides in closet and cowers behind Hylian shield*  
**

**Scarlett: COME OUT HERE YOU COWARD!**

**So before I die for letting Ghirahim find Scarlett I must confess that I have writer's block. I will try to get going on the next chapter and I'm hoping it will go away soon. I was debating whether to have Ghirahim find her or Vaati find her and since I know more about Ghirahim, I settled on using him. And poor Wendy is so confused! **


	7. Chapter 7

**And chapter 7 is up! Back to Oscar-**

**Oscar: Finally!**

**Tracy: Whatdya mean 'finally?' I haven't been mentioned in two chapters!**

**Oscar: Yeah? Well I haven't been mentioned in THREE! And you started chapter 1!**

**Tracy: Oh, so you're gonna blame me for something Harriet did? Huh?!**

**Um... guys I can hear everything you're saying...**

**Tracy and Oscar: You stay out of this!**

**Scarlett: Harriet does not own Legend of Zelda.**

7

Oscar

The girl had eventually pulled me onto the bird and I was behind her, bombing her with questions.

"Who was that man? Who are you? What are we on? Can birds actually get this big? Where are we going? He wanted to see the back of my hand what was that all about?" when I finally stopped the girl answered my questions but with an edge to her voice.

"I can't tell you who that man was or why he wanted to see your hand. My name is Kar- er, I mean, my name is Katherine. We are on a Loftwing and only Loftwings get large enough so you can ride them. And we're getting you away from them. Anywhere were they aren't is great, because if you are who I think you are you're in terrible danger."

I was confused.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you and two others are the holders of the Sacred Symbol. It was a legend but we all just dismissed it as that. But now… they are back. They want the Symbol because we have recently discovered that it is not a myth; it truly exists. It has more power than the Triforce which is-,"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Whoa. Hold on did you just say 'Triforce?' As in the Triforce in Legend of Zelda video games?" I interrupted her in shock. Katherine nodded. "Okay, so let me get this straight. This Symbol, or whatever it is, has more power than the Triforce, which is like, the whole goddesses thing and whatever? And me, a fourteen year old boy, is the holder of it?! SERIOUSLY?!"

"Well, you and two others. But, yes, you are A holder of the Sacred Symbol," Katherine answered coolly.

My jaw dropped.

"Although, like the Triforce, there are three different parts of the Symbol. Although it's already split into three and STAYS that way until the three holders are brought together to perform the Ritual."

"What ritual?" I demanded.

Katherine sighed.

"You just HAVE to know everything don't you?" she said reluctantly.

I nodded vigorously. Katherine sighed again.

"Look, Oscar is it? I've been sworn to secrecy by the goddesses themselves and unless I'm given special permission I have to keep my mouth shut," Katherine explained.

"But then I'll never know! Can you PLEASE just tell me?"

"No! Do you know what could happen to me if I disobey the goddesses' orders?" Katherine yelled suddenly angry. I stayed silent at her sudden change of moods. "Look, kid, unless the goddesses themselves talk to you about it, no matter how much begging you do, if you are literally on your knees pleading that I tell you, you aren't going to hear a single whisper out of me about this subject any further! _Understand?"_ she hissed that last word so dangerously I scooted backwards a little on the saddle.

"Yes," I mumbled. We were silent for the rest of the ride. After about ten minutes Katherine's loftwing started squawking loudly.

"This is it," Katherine said to me. She jerked the reigns and her loftwing went into a dive, spiraling toward the ground. It was all I could do to not scream and I held on for dear life. I shut my eyes and braced myself for the landing but the loftwing leveled out at the last second and we were skimming along a lake. I sighed with relief. Then the loftwing slowed down and landed just on the edge of the water. Katherine dismounted and helped me down. Then without saying a word, Katherine jumped into the lake. I stared in shock at the ripples from where she went under. Her head bobbed above the surface. She beckoned me over with her hand. I was unsure.

"You won't get wet!" she told me. At first I didn't believe her but when I looked closely at her orange hair I noticed that it wasn't any darker from the water at all. Her clothes were no different. I sighed. I hesitatingly stretched out my hand. I plunged it into the water and I felt it. When I pulled it out though it was completely dry. I slowly stepped into the water and expected the unwelcome feeling of wet socks. I felt the water rush into my shoes but that was it. No wetness. I cautiously waded out toward Katherine but the drop-off came sooner than I expected.

"Gah!" I shouted as my head slipped beneath the surface. I fumbled for a few seconds then cooled my head and broke through the surface. I came up to see Katherine's smirking face almost right in front of mine. I almost fell under the water again but remembered to tread at the last second. I reached up and patted my hair and not a droplet of water was felt.

"Wow," I muttered feeling my clothes as well.

"Surprised?" Katherine said smugly. I glared at her. "Now follow me," she was about to go under the surface but turned back to me at the last second.

"You _do _know how to swim right?"

"Yes!" I said, irritated.

"Alright, just checking," Katherine said. She dove underwater. I took a deep breath and followed. I was able to keep my eyes open which surprised me because that was never my strong suit. Of course, being in a lake filled with magical water it would've been more surprising if I couldn't. I followed Katherine to the bottom of the lake. My lungs were screaming in protest. I knew that if we didn't reach this place soon, I was ditching Katherine and going back to the surface. Katherine began 'walking' along the bottom and I mimicked her movements. I watched as Katherine pushed aside a tall cluster of reeds revealing a sort of bubble. I stood next to her. My lungs were burning. I clapped a hand over my mouth and held my nose to keep from breathing the water. Katherine grabbed my elbow and led me through the bubble thing. I suddenly began moving faster. And realized that this was air. I let out my breath and took in huge gulps of fresh air. I looked forward and saw Katherine walking down a set of stairs. I quickly followed after her. There were a lot of stairs. I was not going to like going back up these. I vaguely heard voices and they gradually grew louder the farther down we descended. There was a slightly transparent, dark blue curtain at the bottom of the stairs. Katherine brushed it aside and stepped into the room. I heard a few people greet her with 'Hi, Katherine' and a few say 'Hey, Katie.' I walked into the room and saw that it was basically a lounge. There were a lot of sofas and recliners and even a couple of TVs. A few people were playing video games and I noticed that they were all Legend of Zelda. Nobody paid too much attention to us until Katherine shouted out, "I found one!" There was a deadly silence in the room. All of the video games and TV shows were paused and everybody turned to look at her. Katherine walked over to me. She grabbed my right hand and held it up for everyone to see.

"Look!" she announced keeping my hand raised high in the air. Smiles broke out on people's faces and everyone started talking at once. All the noise was starting to hurt my head. Katherine noticed this. She dropped my hand. "Now shut up and don't bug him he's had a long day!"

I was very grateful for this when everybody quieted down and went back to what they were doing.

"Feel free to sit down," Katherine said to me. Then she walked off. I slowly walked towards an empty couch. I noticed a Nintendo64 controller and a Nintndo64 underneath of a TV in front of the couch. I riffled through the games and pulled out Majora's Mask. I hadn't played that game in a long time. I put it in the Nintendo64 and grabbed the controller. I turned on the TV and console and started a new file calling it Oscar. I don't know how long I was playing it but suddenly I was feeling very dizzy and short of breath. I looked around and noticed my vision was blurring. Everything was moving in slow motion and I could feel my heart pounding in my head. A few people looked over at me and appeared worried. Suddenly Katherine came running over.

"Oscar?" she said. Her voice echoed in my head. "Oscar!"

The last thing I heard was Katherine shouting my name before everything slowly faded to black.

* * *

**Yeah... I wasn't really sure how to end this so I just had him black out from smoke inhalation. I hope I didn't give anything away in this chapter! I'm really worried that I did... if you haven't figured it out yet then good! That's what I'm going for!**

**Scarlett: Oh... I see. You're trying to manipulate the readers minds, eh?**

**No... that's not what I said...**

**Scarlett: It's not what you ****_said _****but it's what you're ****_doing._**

**Scar...**

**Scarlett: Hey, Wendy's the only one that gets to call me that!**

**I created Wendy! And you for that matter!**

**Scarlett: *Pulls out swords***

**... I hope you liked this chapter bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! (Finally) And it's back to Tracy! The next one should be Scarlett who has finally stopped trying to kill me.**

**Scarlett: Yeah! I'm just trying to gravely injure you! *pulls out two cutlasses***

**Okay so I'm still not done running from her but whatever.**

**Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda is not mine. I do not live in Japan I just own my characters and this storyline.**

8

Tracy

I didn't resist as Liam pulled me along. I wanted to get as far away from Slade as possible.

"Liam-" I began to ask.

"I can't tell you," was his reply. I kept my mouth shut.

After a while Liam suddenly stopped. His hand shot out in front of me. I stopped. He turned to me and put a finger to his lips. He silently took a sword out from nowhere and stepped out into a clearing. He slowly walked around examining everything. Then suddenly, the ground gave out from under him. I watched in horror as he fell into a hole in the ground. His sword flew out of his hand and the blade got stuck in the ground. I gasped and began running towards where he had fallen but stopped abruptly when I saw a man I vaguely recognize step out from the trees. He chuckled lightly.

"Well, well, look what we've got here," he said peering into the hole at Liam. "I was trying to get one of them and got you instead. What a nice surprise," he walked around the hole still staring at Liam the whole time.

_A little old school sort of trap for an evil sorcerer... _I thought.

I eyed Liam's sword, which had landed near me. I wonder…

"You know, since you're not one of them I _can _kill you…" Vaati trailed off playing with a ball of magic in his hands. He turned his back towards Liam but quickly snapped back around shooting the orb at Liam. I heard Liam yelp and the ball collide with something. I prayed it was the ground. Vaati kept shooting orbs at Liam and Liam kept dodging them. Finally Vaati stopped.

"Well, you're a fast one," he said with a scowl. Then he smirked. "But why not try to dodge this one," he waved his hands a huge orb, about the size of the hole, appeared above his head. He had his back turned to me. It was now or never.

I leaped towards the sword and yanked it out of the ground. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something on my right hand glow brightly. I ignored it. I charged towards Vaati and raised the sword above my head about to swing it down on him when he turned around. When he saw me he smiled widely.

"Oh, hello!" he said throwing the orb at me. I dove out of the way just in time as it completely obliterated the spot where I just was. I quickly stood up again with Liam's sword and held it in front of me. Surprisingly it wasn't as heavy as I thought it was going to be so I was able to move around quickly without its weight slowing me down. Vaati kept throwing orbs at me and I dodged them each time. I noticed that behind him Liam was slowly climbing out of the hole. When I looked back up an orb was already coming towards me. I didn't have time to dodge this one. I cried out as it collided with my chest and I was thrown backwards onto the ground, stunned. Liam's sword flew out of my hand and slid across the ground, far out of my reach. Before I had time to get up Vaati was next to me with his foot on my chest. I tried to get away but he just pressed his foot down harder, causing me to be immobile.

"Now, are you going to come with me or watch your friend die?" Vaati asked me putting most of his weight on the foot that was on my chest, practically crushing my ribs.

A growl formed deep in the back of my throat and came out of my mouth while I was snarling like a dog.

Vaati laughed.

"What are you? Some kind of wolf?" he mocked.

This made me growl even louder. Then I realized that I _did _kind of sound like a wolf. Where did that come from?

"You know maybe I'll just kill your friend for fun…" Vaati tapped his chin thoughtfully completely ignoring my presence.

I barked loudly and lashed out at his leg with my hand. I was very surprised when I cut deep into his leg and created long gashes. I looked at my hands and realized that I practically had claws.

Vaati hissed in pain and took a lot of weight off of his foot. I took this to my advantage and slid out from underneath of his foot and stood up. I ran to the other side of the hole using my hands every once and a while. I grabbed Liam's arms and pulled him the rest of the way out of the hole. He was surprisingly light. He simply stared at me for a couple of seconds completely bewildered.

"Stop staring you idiot!" I snarled shoving his sword into his hand. I pointed at Vaati. "We've got bigger problems!"

"Um, right!" Liam stammered facing Vaati.

Vaati wasn't even pretending to be calm now. He was mad. _Very _mad. He glared at me.

"You dare," he started. "You _dare-" _

He was interrupted my Liam slashing his sword down at him. Vaati jumped out of the way and threw magic at Liam who dodged. I ran around behind Vaati and slashed his back. He cried out in pain and whipped around catching me in my chest with his arm. I fell into the hole but simply jumped out, my arms pushing me up onto the ledge.

"How-?" Vaati spluttered but Liam again cut him off with his sword. This time it sliced open Vaati's arm. Vaati threw huge orbs at both of us. I dodged it easily but Liam's left arm was scorched by it. He yelled and fell to his knees dropping his sword. Vaati ran toward him.

"No!" I shouted but it came out as more of a howl. I raced after Vaati and tackled him from behind. I was slashing at any part of him I could reach but Vaati suddenly threw me off. I landed a few feet away. I got up on one knee with one hand on my bent leg, the other one steadying myself on the ground. My fingers dug into the soil and I growled. Liam had stood up and was carrying his sword. Vaati looked from me to Liam with a look of pure anger on his face. He knew he couldn't beat us. He pointed a finger at my face.

"Don't think that this is over!" he shouted before disappearing. Liam came over to me.

"What? You… I'm so confused!" he said.

"What?" I said bluntly.

"You… you had claws! You were running on all fours! Your teeth! You were barking and growling and howling! Are you some kind of wolf?"

"No!" I snapped. "I'm just dreaming! None of this is happening because Vaati doesn't exist!"

"Wait, you know who that was?"

"Well, duh! He's in a video game that I play 24/7! The game I told you about! The Legend of Zelda?" I suddenly realized I was shouting and quickly stopped. "Sorry," I muttered quietly. "I got a bit carried away."

"Did you know about that whole wolf stuff you have?"

I stared daggers at Liam.

"I don't have any _wolf stuff_!" I yelled anger bubbling up inside of me.

"Do you normally get this mad?" Liam asked timidly.

"DON'T SAY THAT I'M MAD!" I exploded. I was breathing hard and Liam didn't speak for a minute or so.

"Tracy," he eventually murmured softly. "We need to go now,"

"Where?" I snarled.

"The Hideout,"

"Huh?"

"You'll see,"

Liam left the clearing. I followed him reluctantly.

After a few minutes of walking Liam stopped. He was standing in front of a tree. He placed his hand on the trunk and whispered a few words I couldn't make out. The bark melted away revealing a sort of elevator thing. He motioned for me to step inside. I got in. Liam stayed where he was.

"Aren't you coming too?" I asked. Liam shook his head.

"It only fits one person at a time," he answered. "I'll come in after you when it comes back up."

I stared worriedly at him.

"I'll be fine," Liam assured me. I wasn't sure if I believed that. A glass door slid shut and the elevator descended. If it wasn't for the light that was hanging above my head it would be pitch black. I tapped my foot impatiently. I tried to calm myself though. I took deep breaths and slowly let them out. After about thirty seconds I looked down at my hands. My claws had decreased to normal nails. I felt my teeth and they had shrunk back to normal. I combed my fingers through my hair and it was crazy anymore. I tried growling and found that I couldn't do it very well. I sighed with relief. I was back to normal.

"It's still a dream though," I tried to convince myself. It didn't work. Suddenly the glass door slid open and revealed a comfortable looking room. I stepped out of the elevator and it shut the glass door again the shot upwards. I saw a few kids around my age sitting on sofas and watching TV or playing video games. Not many people noticed that I had come in. I heard the elevator behind me and the glass door open. I turned around and expected to see Liam. It was. I gave a small shriek at the sight. An unconscious and very bloody Liam was lying on the floor of the elevator.

* * *

**Well this should be interesting! Liam's half-dead and Tracy turned into some kind of weird thingamabobber.**

**Tracy: That's not a word.**

**I'll make it a word!**

**Tracy: You don't own the dictionary!**

**No, but I own you! Mwahaha!**

**Tracy: You dare... *grows claws and fangs***

**Oh, crud...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Woohoo! Chapter 9! We finally get to see what's going on with Scarlett! **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Legend of Zelda but I don't. =( I own my storyline and my characters though! **

9

Scarlett

The demon grinned at me.

"Ah, so you know me?" he said. "It's good to be acknowledged,"

I stared in shock. I was standing on top of the couch the covers thrown away and the pillow on the floor.

"You… you…" I was trying to regain my stature. "You're not real!" I said when I finally got the words out. Ghirahim just laughed.

"Am I not standing right here in front of you, Scarlett Carson?" he asked disappearing.

I jumped down from the couch and spun in every direction.

"Or am I right behind you?" I heard his voice in my ear. I jumped away and turned to face him but he was gone.

"It's too bad, really. That you don't realize I'm real." His voice echoed through the room I slowly walked around trying to see him. I glanced at Wendy and she had a look of pure terror on her face.

"Who-?" she began but I put a finger to my lips. I slowly stepped into the kitchen still being wary. I stood next to the counter with my back against the wall so Ghirahim couldn't appear behind me. I grabbed two long knives from the knife drawer and held them out in front of me. I heard a muffled scream. Wendy. I ran back into the living room and saw Ghirahim behind Wendy with his hand over her mouth.

"Let her go!" I growled pointing a knife at Ghirahim's face. He just laughed.

"You think you are threatening me with those small things?" he held out an arm and a sword appeared in his hand. He held it against Wendy's stomach. Her face went even whiter than it was before if that was possible.

"I'll make you a deal," he said and I immediately knew it wasn't a good one. "If you want your friend to stay alive then you'll be a good girl and come quietly."

I looked from Wendy's terrified face to Ghirahim's smug one. I hated him so much I just wanted to dig my knives into his chest and rip his heart out… I went over the pros and cons of my choices. I f I refused to let him take me Wendy would die and knowing Ghirahim he would probably just kidnap me anyway and even if I put up a fight I stood little to no chance against him. If I allowed him to take me he wouldn't kill Wendy but I'd go to who knows where to most likely die and then he'd probably try to bring back Demise or something crazy like that and then everybody would suffer… he'd get me either way. He won no matter what. And I could tell by the look on his face that he knew it too. I scowled.

"Don't kill Wendy," I finally answered. Ghirahim smiled evilly.

"Excellent!" he said and disappeared. I immediately threw myself against a wall with my back against it.

"_Run," _I mouthed to Wendy. She didn't need to be told. She turned and bolted. Ghirahim appeared right in front of me. He grabbed my wrist. I swung my knives viciously at him and he had to let go to avoid getting his hand cut off. I darted away from him. He disappeared again and I flattened myself against a wall. He appeared again, farther away this time.

"You know, it's not really fair if you keep doing that," he said coming towards me. I sidled against the wall towards the kitchen again. He disappeared. I began doing a sort of sideways run back towards the knives.

"And where are you going?" Ghirahim's voice came right next to me. A loud shriek erupted from my mouth and I jumped about two feet up, slashing the air around me with my knives. I looked around wildly but didn't' see Ghirahim. I sprinted towards the knives completely ditching the walls. I slammed into the one in front of me. I grabbed as many knives as I could and slipped them into my belt I stood there breathing hard waiting for Ghirahim to reappear. The seconds ticked by.

"What the crap?" I breathed. I almost lowered my knives but quickly raised them again. He was trying to get me to drop my guard. I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't let him win. Suddenly Wendy and her parents came running into the kitchen.

"Scarlett?" Mr. Palmer said. "Where's the man?"

"I-" I started but then I began screeching, "BEHIND YOU! RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" They jumped out of the way just as Ghirahim's sword slashed horizontally through the air right where they just were. Ghirahim frowned at me.

"I could've gotten three in one but you had to ruin my fun," he disappeared. Then he reappeared right next to me. "Not all of it though," he whispered in my ear and gripped my arm.

"I'm calling the police!" Mr. Palmer threatened holding a phone. But I noticed that in the other room Mrs. Palmer was talking frantically into her phone.

"Silly, human," Ghirahim laughed and much to my relief, disappeared. Then that relief died as he appeared right next to Mr. Palmer and plucked the phone from his hand. He pulled out his sword.

I grabbed one of the smaller knives from my belt and threw it at Ghirahim's head. He looked over and saw it whistling through the air towards him. Right before it hit him though he disappeared. The knife got lodged into the wall.

"Damn," I muttered. He appeared near me again and I hurled a knife at him again I was utterly surprised when it grazed past his leg creating a rip in his leg. He looked from his bleeding leg to me to his leg, then slowly, he looked up at me. He took out his sword.

"Oh, shoot," I muttered though I wanted to say something else. Ghirahim came towards me and I stumbled backwards. When he was near enough he slashed his sword down at me. I dove out of the way and rolled out of the dive. Not before the sword nicked my right wrist though. He was about to slash at me again when suddenly the door banged down and a ton of cops poured into the house when they saw Ghirahim they all loaded their guns and pointed them at him. A look of rage flickered across Ghirahim's face but then it was gone. He turned back towards me.

"I will get you," he said calmly. _Far _too calmly. "If not me, than one of us, but we'll find you eventually!" he laughed insanely then he disappeared. Everyone but me stared in shock at the place where he was just standing.

"Yay!" I cheered weakly. "He's gone…" then my knees buckled and everything went black.

* * *

**Geez, I seem to make a lot of the characters black out a lot! I apologize for Scarlett's violence and language but get used to it because there's gonna be a lot more violence in later chapters! All I've been able to think about recently is school which starts the day after tomorrow! =C It's my first year of middle school, I'm gonna be a sevy! (I really don't know how to spell it but seventh grader. Whatever.) So if I don't update for a while blame school!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter ten! It's a little shorter than the rest of the chapters but that's okay. Meh, this one isn't all that interesting but the next one will be going back to-**

**Oscar: ME!**

**Scarlett: Stop being so self-centered!**

**Oscar: Hey! I'm not being self-centered!**

**Scarlett: Oh, yeah? *takes out scimitars***

**Oscar: What's with you and the cuttlesses?**

**Scarlett: THEY'RE SCIMITARS!**

**Oscar: Same thing!**

**Scarlett: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**

**Ahem. Anyway! I hope you like this chapter! *dodges a scimitar* Hey watch where you point those things!**

10

Tracy

"Liam!" I cried dropping to my knees next to him. I grabbed his arms and dragged him out of the elevator. A few people came running over to see what was wrong. I grabbed his wrist to feel for a pulse. I felt a very slow, unsteady beat. Some people helped me carry him over to a couch but then they kind of stood there awkwardly.

"Can somebody get me a washcloth?" I asked frantically. They just looked at each other than back to me and Liam. I huffed angrily and ripped a piece of my jacket of. I began to clean up the blood covering Liam. Soon the piece of fabric was dripping with blood. I threw it onto the floor and ripped off another strip from my jacket. Eventually I had mopped up most of the blood and there was a big pile of bloody shreds of my jacket lying next to me. I noticed a few places on Liam would not stop bleeding so I wrapped them tightly with long pieces of my jacket. I noticed a spot on Liam's stomach that kept seeping blood through his clothes. I slowly blew out of my mouth. I was gonna have to take off is shirt. I grabbed the hem and quickly pulled it over his head and arms revealing a deep gash in his stomach. I took my jacket off. I tore off what I could use and flicked the useless piece of clothing aside. I wiped the blood around the wound then tightly tied a long strip of my jacket around it with the knot at his back. He needed a shirt but I couldn't put the one he originally had on him… I picked at the hem of my own shirt thinking. Then I realized I was wearing two shirts. I was still wearing what I wore when I went out to Shadow Lake in the middle of the night. The shirt I was wearing on top was a boy's shirt. I took it off. I pulled it onto Liam. It was a good thing he was wearing shorts and didn't have any terrible cuts above his knees. That meant that his shorts weren't too bloody and I didn't have to take them off. Now all I had to do was wait for him to wake up.

After what felt like an hour Liam's eyes snapped opened and he groaned.

"Liam?" I asked. "Are you feeling okay?"

He tried to sit up but winced sharply and lay back down. He looked over at me. His eyes widened.

"Tracy!" he said. "You're okay?"

I nodded. He looked down and noticed my shirt and all of the makeshift bandages.

"Um…" he started.

"I kind of had to rip up my jacket and use it as cloths and gauze."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that!"

"If I hadn't you would have lost too much blood…" I answered trailing off.

"And is this your shirt?"

"One of them. I had to replace yours because it was too bloody to put back on you."

"Oh," Liam's face went bright red.

"I didn't take off your shorts," I said quickly.

"Yeah, but you took off my shirt," Liam mumbled.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked, worried.

"No! No, it's fine. Really. I'm just, not used to getting taken care of by a, uh, girl."

I smirked.

"What happened that got you beat up so bad anyway?" I asked. Liam's face darkened.

"Well, Vaati wasn't quite finished with us. He came back and demanded I tell him where you were. I kept my mouth shut and, well… you saw the results of that," Liam answered with a slight snarl.

"Liam!" a girl suddenly shouted. I saw Zoe running towards us from the elevator.

"Hey, Zoe," Liam said.

"I saw that man attack you and disappear! You collapsed into the elevator and I feared the worst…" Zoe said and she looked on the verge of tears. "But I'm so happy that you're okay," she made a move as if to throw her arms around him but realized that, that probably wasn't the best idea and restrained herself.

"Um, hey Zoe," I started. She turned to me. "Uh, that whole incident with Slade… uh, do you know what that was all about?"

Zoe's face fell. "Oh, um…"

"Are you not allowed to tell me?" I guessed, disappointed. Zoe nodded sadly.

"I would but I've been sworn to secrecy by the goddesses…"

"Wait, what?" had I heard her right? Did Zoe really just say "goddesses?" Zoe's eyes bulged in horror.

"No! What? Did I just say that? Nothing! It's, ah, nothing. It's nothing."

I eyed her suspiciously but decided not to argue. I sighed.

"Oh, alright," I mumbled. Suddenly part of the ceiling swung down and a boy dropped to the floor. He was out of breath and his eyes were wide.

"Attention!" he shouted. Everybody was already looking at him.

"I've got good news and bad news," he panted. "The good news is that we found the holder of the Symbol of Strength!" a few people cheered.

"What's the bad news Gary?" a girl called.

The boy, Gary, blanched.

"The bad news is, uh, Ghirahim found her first,"

* * *

**Welp, you already know what happens in that situation! Or do you?! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Scarlett: You really need to work on your evil laugh!**

**And I'm sure you can do it SO much better than I can!**

**Scarlett: Yes, actually I can. *cackles evilly***

**...**

**Oscar: You just got PONED!**

**STAY OUT OF THIS!**

**And in response to the one review I got from Guest:  
**

**I will continue! I'm glad you like it! It makes me happy! ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yep, I know this chapter is shorter than the rest but oh well. I've got writer's block **

**Scarlett: Again?**

**Yes ****_again _****Scarlett! And wait, how'd you even get here you're supposed to be unconscious!**

**Scarlett: ... Oh, no she suspects me! *runs away***

**okay then... well I hope you like this chapter 'n stuff.**

**Disclaimer: you know i don't even care anymore. i hope you know by now that i don't own loz!**

11

Oscar

"Oscar…"

I heard a voice echo around me. I opened my eyes. Everything was bright white, but it didn't hurt my head. I slowly stood. I saw three figures in front of me. My eyes widened. It was Din, Farore, and Nayru. I stumbled into an awkward kneel, my head dropped, staring hard at my toes.

"Rise, Oscar," Farore's voice echoed through my mind – or wait. No, her voice delved into my soul, my very being. Searching me. Judging this pitiful boy that stood before the Great Goddesses. I slowly got to my feet. I looked up to see Farore had stepped forward.

"Do you know about the Symbol?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Not much," I answered.

"Tell me what you know," so I told her everything Katherine had explained to me. When I was done Farore immediately asked,

"Who told you all of this?"

I stiffened.

"Uh…" I dug my fingernails into my legs. I didn't want to get Katherine in trouble with the goddesses. Farore waved it off eventually.

"Never mind,"

I breathed a sigh of relief at Farore's words.

"But let me tell you everything else…" Farore began.

"A long time ago, there was a legend. A legend of unlimited power that out-shone the Triforce. This power is called the Sacred Symbol. It is said that this Symbol is in three parts; the Symbol of Strength, the Symbol of Compassion and the Symbol of Serenity. There is no exact theory on how the Sacred Symbol came to be just that it is here.

"There are three bearers of the Symbol. You are one of them. You hold the Symbol of Serenity."

My jaw dropped.

"I-I… _what?" _I spluttered. Hearing that from Katherine was one thing but hearing it from the Goddess Farore was COMPLETELY different! But wait… I had fallen unconscious… wasn't this just a dream?

"Yes, Oscar. This is a dream, in a manner of speaking," Farore answered my unspoken thought. "We are telling you this as your body sleeps. But your spirit is always awake. I know this is news to you and you may not believe it, but it is the truth.

"There are two other holders who you will meet soon. Numerous evils have returned. Heroes have been summoned also to stand against the evils. But they are not strong enough. They are doomed to fail… if, and only if the holders of the Symbol aren't brought together to perform the ritual and bring the three parts of the Symbol together and make it one. This will unleash the power and defeat the evils."

Farore took a shaky breath and seemed hesitant about the next part.

"Although, the legend says, that whoever uses the Symbol, those who used it will… die."

I felt the color drain from my face as I heard that last word. My knees felt weak.

"W-what?" I stuttered. Die? If I used the Symbol to save the world me, and two others, would die?

"Oscar," Farore said soothingly. "you do not have to do this. It is your choice and yours alone. You may flee to Serenity's Temple. You will be safe there."

I was about to answer when everything around me began to flicker and fade. My throat burned and everything began to go black. I collapsed to my knees as my chest constricted. I gasped for air. Before I slipped into darkness I heard Farore.

"Choose wisely, Oscar. But hurry. The end is near,"

Then my body went limp and everything disappeared.

* * *

***is asleep***

**Scarlett: *smacks harriet upside the head***

**OW! What was that for Scarlett? *grumbles***

**Scarlett: are ya gonna do an after author's note or what?**

**No... you and Tracy can take care of that... I'm going back to bed...**

**Scarlett: Ugh! You are IMPOSSIBLE!**

**Tracy: give her a rest Scar, she's been up all night doing homework she hardly has anytime to work on her story.**

**Scarlett: Oh, stickin' up for her eh? Well I'll show you-**

**Tracy: Enough with the weapons already!**


	12. Chapter 12

**And I'm back!**

**...**

**Ahem. I ****_said, _****I'M BACK!**

**...**

**Ugh. Scarlett! You're supposed to say 'Finally!' Where is she?**

**Tracy: She's unconscious, remember?**

**Oh, so ****_now _****she decides to go be unconscious when I need her!**

**Tracy: Well, that is sort of her personality...**

**Whatever!**

**Anyway, I'm ****_finally _****back and I've found a new method for writing this. I do it ****_during _****school! In class! You can thank my friend Gwendolyn for the amazing-**

**Gwendolyn: It's ****_Gwen! _**

**Oh, alright ****_Gwen_****. Well she's writing a fanfic for Bleach (it's an anime tv show or something like that) and she's been writing it in class! I didnt' even know she liked writing for fun...**

**Gwen: Hey, ya learn something new everyday!**

**Guess so. But anyway I hope you like the chapter!**

**Gwen: See ya!**

**If you're ever mentioned again!**

**Gwen: Baka!***

**Well then!**

***Baka is Japanese for idiot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or its characters or storylines or places or- well you get the point.**

12

Oscar

My eyes flew open. I looked around and saw I was lying on a bed. I looked to my right and saw Katherine staring down at me. I fell back, startled. I expected Katherine to laugh but she just kept looking at me with concern.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you alright?" Katherine blurted out.

"Yes I feel fine…" I answered slowly.

"You sure?" Katherine held the back of her hand to my forehead. "You're burning! You've got a fever-"

"Katherine I'm fine!" I said forcefully, brushing her hand away.

Katherine narrowed her eyes.

"No. You're not!" Katherine yelled.

Dang, this girl was stubborn!

"Yes, I am," I retaliated.

"No, you're not!" Katherine shot back.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO! OSCAR MATTHEWS! YOU ARE NOT!"

I went silent.

"Okay fine, I'm not okay, ya happy?" I muttered, glaring daggers at her.

"Good," Katherine snarled. Then her anger melted. "Well, I mean, not good that you're not okay but-"

I cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah it's alright I know what you mean."

"Mmm," Katherine scuffed her foot on the ground. We stayed silent for a minute then I couldn't take it anymore.

"Sorry!" we blurted out at the same time. Katherine went first.

"Shouldn't've gotten mad."

"Neither should I have," I apologized.

"Erm, the reason I was so worried about you, is because, one, you passed out spontaneously, and two, just a minute ago you were screaming!" Katherine said.

"Screaming?" I replied, surprised.

"Yeah, something about not wanting to die and then you whispered, 'Can't breathe'!"

I remembered back to my dream and how at the end I could barely take in a breath.

"Well, I had a strange dream…" and I told her everything. Except I left out the part of the people who used the Symbol dying after using it. As I explained Katherine's eyes got wider and wider and her jaw dropped lower and lower. In any other circumstance I would've laughed at how hilarious she looked but this situation was too serious for humor.

"That's just… I mean… I just… HUH?!" Katherine spluttered in shock. I nodded.

"Yeah, that's what I said!"

Katherine laughed nervously.

"But when I said that I wouldn't tell you and unless the goddesses themselves told you, you weren't gonna know? Well, I didn't expect that to actually happen!"

I grinned slightly.

"Yeah, I was kind of wondering about that," I said shrugging.

She felt my forehead again.

"You need medicine," she stood up and went to a cabinet that I never noticed before. She took out a bottle of red fluid. She unscrewed the cap and grabbed a syringe. She came back over to me. She sucked some of the red liquid into the syringe and handed it to me. I took it from her and placed it to my lips. I squirted it into my mouth. I immediately clapped a hand over my mouth and nose and lurched forward almost throwing myself from the bed. It tasted _terrible! _I wanted to throw up! I forced myself to swallow and gagged as the thick fluid slid down my throat. Katherine looked alarmed. I snatched a water bottle that was sitting conveniently on the floor next to the bed. I motioned to it in a way of asking Katherine if I could have it. She nodded frantically. I flipped open the cap and chugged the water down. I drank half of the bottle then stopped to take a breath. I swallowed the rest of it in three gulps. I set it down breathing hard.

"N-never. AGAIN! NEVER!" I stuttered wiping my mouth with my sleeve.

"What?" Katherine asked her brow furrowed.

"That taste was just… just…" I searched for the right word. "Revolting!" Katherine giggled.

"I didn't expect it to be _that _terrible!" she said.

"It was horrendous!" I said with emphasis on the last word.

Katherine smiled.

"I'm glad I don't have to drink it then!" she said.

"Pray that you never do!" I said with wide eyes.

Katherine laughed. She felt my forehead for a third time. A look of confusion crossed her face.

"Your fever's already decreased quite a bit!" she said, astonished.

"Huh?" I was confused too. I realized that my dizzy feeling had subsided. I stood up. Katherine didn't object. I felt fine. My knees were a little weak at first but I could eventually walk and run like normal.

"The medicine must be magic!" Katherine joked.

"Magic medicine…" I murmured. I was only half kidding.

"Oh, and there's something I think you should see," Katherine grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room I was in. Her touch was soft but her grip was firm. I felt heat crawl up my neck. I kicked my shin. What was I doing? I didn't 'like' Katherine! I barely knew her! But I couldn't brush away the warm feeling I kept getting around her. When we got out of the room I saw we were still in the lounge. I saw a boy lying on a couch and a girl was wrapping a large gash on his stomach with a strip of what looked like… a jacket? I watched as she took off her shirt. I tore my eyes away and stared hard at a wall until Katherine nudged my shoulder.

"Oscar," she muttered. "She has another shirt on."

I slowly turned my eyes to the girl and saw that Katherine was right. The girl had had two shirts on and taken the top one off, which appeared to be a boy's, and put it the unconscious boy on the couch. Then a different girl came running out of a sort of elevator.

"Liam!" she shrieked and dropped to his side. The boy had woken up.

"Hey, Zoe," he mumbled. They had a conversation on which I zoned out until I heard the name Slade. I snapped my head towards the three kids, now listening intently.

"Um, hey Zoe," the girl started. Zoe turned to the girl. "Uh, that whole incident with Slade… uh, do you know what that was all about?"

Zoe's face fell. "Oh, um…"

"Are you not allowed to tell me?" The girl guessed. Zoe nodded sadly.

"I would but I've been sworn to secrecy by the goddesses…"

I growled angrily at the thought of Slade Calkins. I hate that teenager! He was always getting into trouble and targeting me! Seriously! He claims that I'm not the only one he picks on but I don't really believe him. He was always beating me up (physically). I think the worst thing he did was pull a sword on me, create a long gash on my back, cause an infection and land me in the hospital. He threatened that if I told anybody it was him, he'd cut off my dominant hand. Believe me that's something he'd do. So I kept quiet.

Suddenly I felt something on my nose. I brushed it off and sneezed. I looked up and saw dust raining from the ceiling.

"What the…?" I was cut off by Katherine grabbing my arm and yanking me out of the way as a boy dropped down from the ceiling and had a less-than-graceful landing. He turned to Katherine.

"Hey, Katie," he muttered. He had a bulky frame and was taller than the average teen. He had reddish-brown hair that was spiked up with hair gel. He had light brown eyes that said _I'm in charge! Listen to me or you'll get it! _He had puffy lips and a square jaw. He was wearing a navy blue shirt with a green jacket that looked like it was a few sizes too small for him. He was wearing brown snow boots and he had thick tan pants. He had thick eyebrows and a belt that looked like the buckle would break any second and go flying across the room.

He turned to the rest of the people in the room who were all staring at him.

"Attention!" he called. There was really no point since he already had attention from everyone. "I've got good news and bad news. The good news is, we found the holder of the Symbol of Strength!" there were a few cheers.

"What's the bad news, Gary?" Katherine piped up.

"Um…" Gary wrung his hands. "The bad news is, well, Ghirahim found her first."

I blinked rapidly. _Eh? _I thought. Something made me look over at the girl tending the boy on the couch. She had a look of shock on her face. Her head was tilted to the side and she had a finger on her cheek.

She had blond hair that stopped just below her shoulder blades. Her eyes were big and creamy-brown and had an innocent look in them. She had a turtleneck tan shirt on and tight black jeans. She had black boots that looked snug and a little warm for the weather. Her ears were a little larger than usual and had a slight point at the ends. She was actually kind of cute. Not like, hot cute but just cute.

I smirked. If she was wearing a dress and had wings she'd make a great forest fairy.

She suddenly glanced over and saw me staring. I blushed deeply and quickly looked away. Embarrassed from the blush I pulled my bandanna over my mouth and nose hoping to hide it slightly.

I saw her mutter something to the girl, Zoe who was crouching by Liam, I remembered her calling the boy. They both glanced over at me. I folded my arms tightly across my chest and stalked away. Katherine took no notice as she was in deep conversation with Gary. I stare off into space and zoned out until I felt somebody tap my shoulder. I turned and saw the girl that I was looking at earlier. She smiled shyly.

"hi," she said quietly. She cleared her throat and stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Tracy," she said with more confidence this time.

"Um, I'm Oscar…" I replied taking her hand which she shook vigorously.

"Nice to meet you Oscar!" she said cheerfully, her eyes wide. This girl was strange… When she finally stopped trying to yank my arm out of its socket I let go and slowly withdrew my hand. I looked at her's and saw a flash of light on the back. I gasped realizing what it was. She had the same mark on her hand that I did on mine! I gently grabbed her hand and turned it over. At my touch I noticed that her face turned a deep shade of red. Shaking slightly I raised her hand in front of her face so her palm was facing me and I raised mine as well. Her eyes widened, making them look huge, when she saw the mark. Apparently she hadn't noticed it before. I carefully placed my palm against her's. A strange wind blew over us and everything went white around us. All sounds vanished. Tracy's hair whipped around her head and my bangs lashed at my face. We locked our hands together and suddenly they felt glued. My bandanna slipped away from my face and hung around my neck. Tracy gasped suddenly and her grip on my hand tightened. Her head snapped back and her wide eyes stared into the white space above us. Her mouth was agape and she never blinked. For a minute I was worried but I heard Farore's voice ring through my mind.

_'Do not be concerned for her Oscar. We are telling her everything.'_

I waited for a few minutes then suddenly Tracy began breathing quickly. Her legs wobbled and her hold on my hand loosened.

"Tracy!" I yelled as she let go and collapsed. Then we were falling.

* * *

**I actually managed to make this chapter about 2,000 words! Yay! Scarlett will finally be waking up in the next chapter. got anything to say guys?**

**Scarlett, Oscar, and Tracy: *Not present***

**Guys? Oh, well.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So chapter thirteen 'n stuff. Scarlett wakes up blah blah blah. Random crap. I don't feel like doing a long Author's note at the beginning so whatevs. But I thought you should know...**

**IT'S MY BROTHER'S BIRTHDAY! HAPPY 16TH MATTHEW! **

13

Scarlett

My eyes fluttered open. I groaned and took in my surroundings. I was in a room that seemed all white with like, one orange tulip on a tiny windowsill. I was lying on a bed and the covers were so tight I could barely move. My right hand ached. My left leg was stiff. Then suddenly memories of the incident at Wendy's house came flooding back to me. I sat bolt upright despite the tight sheets and ripped them the rest of the way off with my left hand. I stood. Then I immediately regretted it. The room spun and the ground came up to meet my face. I flung my arms out in front of me. My hands hit the ground… and there was a clang of metal against tile. I slowly looked to my right hand. All the color from my face drained away. My right hand wasn't there. Instead there was a metal man-made hand there. I stared at it for a minute or two. I prodded it with my finger and hit it against things. Then reality hit me. _I had lost my hand. _I yelped and jumped backwards, flapping the metal hand. I could control it, sure, but it didn't feel right. Actually, I couldn't feel anything in that hand at all! I had no nerves. I t was kind of heavy too. I began to hyperventilate. I stumbled backwards. My knees hit the bed and gave out. I fell back onto the bed. I sat up again.

"I see you're up." A voice said from across the room. I looked up and saw a boy who looked a few years older than me leaning against a wall with his arms folded across his chest.

He had dark brown hair that was spiked up in the front and electric blue eyes. Brown freckles dusted his nose and he had a know-it-all smirk on his face. A baseball cap was shoved backwards on his head but at an angle so that it didn't mess up the spiked hair. He was wearing dark blue fingerless gloves and a short sleeved lime green shirt with black shorts. His shoes were black and brown running shoes with the Nike symbol on either side of them and he had knee-high white socks.

_Interesting outfit you got there. _I thought with a smirk.

"Who are you?" I asked carefully, standing up.

The boy grinned.

"Name's Peter," he said pushing himself off the wall and walking towards me. "And I need you to come with me,"

I glared at him.

"How do I know you're not working with Them?" I growled. I didn't know where that question came from.

Peter grabbed the chain around his neck and pulled it out from under his shirt showing me the pendant. It was a small Triforce insignia. It was glowing. He took it off and it went dim. He put it back on and it lit up again. He slipped it back under his shirt.

"Alright," I muttered after a few moments of silence. How did I know that it was fine? I shook it off and held up my metal hand. "Explain this!" I demanded.

Peter sighed.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that now…"

I glared daggers at him.

"Did it have something to do with Ghirahim?" I hissed angrily. Peter's eyes bulged.

"Y-you remember?!" he spluttered.

I planted my fists on my hips. My gesture of either annoyance or curiosity. Right now it was annoyance.

"Um, yeah. I don't have short term memory loss you know!" I replied, an eyebrow raised.

"I- I thought… They p-put a memory spell on you!" Peter was still in shock.

"Well it obviously didn't work!" I snapped. "Now tell me what HAPPENED!"

Peter flinched slightly at my sudden outburst. He quickly recovered.

"Well I guess there's no point in hiding it from you…

"Since Ghirahim cut your wrist with his sword it got infected. It was slowly spreading and there was nothing the doctors could do to stop it so they had to amputate your hand to prevent it from spreading any further up your arm. " Peter took a breath. "For what it's worth… I'm sorry,"

I looked up at Peter and a single tear slipped down my cheek. I turned away angrily so he wouldn't see the hot tears sliding down my face. One splashed onto my left hand. I looked down at it. I cupped my chin in my hand. It felt so nice… My own warm flesh instead of a cold metal feeling against me. I took a deep breath and dried my eyes with my sleeve before turning back to Peter.

"Okay," I said quietly, and nodded. "We can go now,"

"Are you sure?" Peter asked. " 'Cause we can stay for a little longer if you don't-"

"I said let's go!" I shouted forcefully.

Peter closed his mouth and just nodded.

"Alright," he mumbled. He turned towards the door.

I followed him out. I limped slightly, wincing every time I took a step on my left leg. Peter noticed this.

"You're sure-?"

"YES!" I exploded. Then I mumbled quietly. "I just might need a knee brace…"

Peter nodded. We got into an elevator and I pushed the lobby button. The door opened and we stepped out. We walked to the front desk. Peter said something to the lady there and she nodded. She reached down and disappeared form view behind the desk. She came back up holding a leg brace. Did they really just have those sitting around?

Peter took it from her, thanked her and we turned and left the building. Peter helped me get it onto my knee, under my pant leg.

"Thanks, " I muttered. Peter grinned and sat back on his heels. He dusted his hands together.

"No problem," he replied. I stood with little trouble. My leg felt slightly wobbly at first because I wasn't used to the bulkiness.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked as I followed after Peter.

"Hide out," was his short reply.

"Which is where?"

Peter looked around then whispered in my ear.

"Entrances to it are everywhere, just hidden well,"

I nodded absently.

We were soon in a forest of some sort. I looked down and found that my feet weren't visible through the thick mist that had settled on the ground. I looked back up and almost ran into Peter who had stopped. I peered over his shoulder. I saw a fairly large boulder there. I looked closely and noticed a small Triforce engraved into the stone. Peter took out his necklace and knelt down by the stone. He pressed the pendent to the engraving and the rock gave off a brilliant light.

I heard a snap from behind us. I whipped around. I scanned the trees but I didn't see anything. I slowly turned back to Peter. The boulder had vanished and reappeared a few feet away. With the boulder our ot the way a long chute was revealed. It was too long to see where it ended. Peter turned to me. He held out his hand. Something lay on his palm. It was a copy of the necklace that he had.

"You might want this," he said. I took it from him and carefully placed it over my head. It began to glow. Peter grinned.

"Now you can open the passages!" he said.

"Thanks," I replied. I slipped it under my shirt.

"I'll see you down there!" Peter called as he disappeared into the chute. I grinned and was about to go after him when the pendent burned against my rib cage. I turned my head and did a double-take at what I saw. A boy was standing there. His red eyes burned into mine.

David Worsham.

* * *

**Yup. I just did that. Another cliff hanger. Lucky for you though the next chapter is still on Scarlett. It doesn't switch to Tracy or Oscar until Chapter 15.**

**My brother is getting a driver's licence. Oh sh-**

**Scarlett: NO SWEARING!**

**You're one to talk!**

**Scarlett: What? I haven't cursed at all!**

**Yet. And you said 'damn' remember?**

**Scarlett: Well I-**

**AND you wanted to say the s word!**

**Scarlett: Yeah! ****_Wanted. _****But I ****_didn't. _**

**Ugh! Never mind.**

**Scarlett: Da! Ya vyigrayu!**

**Are you speaking Russian?**

**Scarlett: Net...**

**o_0**


End file.
